My Forbidden Fruit
by bugsmama07
Summary: A story of love and life. Set severeal hundred years in the past. Edward and Isabella find a way to be together, despite the obstacles in their way. AH, OOC, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns it all. I just own copies of her masterpieces. :)**

**I just made this story up. It's a one shot. It's set like, way back in time, several hundred years. Using my own rules, Edward and Bella don't use each others name outside his bedroom. He refers to Bella as her/she or my love. If he's talking about someone else, he will use their name or say (s)he/him/her in italics. **

Our love was a forbidden love. No one could know about the perfect person I have fallen in love with. I am not allowed to share my life with her the way I want. Society would deem it unnatural. Our worlds were never meant to cross paths in more than one way.

I was told at a young age that I could have my pick of the women in our country. But that was a lie. I was only allowed to choose who my parents thought were a suitable match for me. She was not what they considered to be 'my perfect wife'. I didn't care. I wanted her and no one else.

Before I gave her my heart, I gave my body to someone else. When it was time for me to become a man, my father brought me my first whore. She taught me what I needed to know to please a woman. I thought it was unnecessary but my father told me that it was tradition in our family. It was considered bonding time with father and son as they picked out their prostitutes together.

When I was sixteen, she was brought into our house as a maid. Well, her mother was the maid. She was only three. I wasn't supposed to interact with the hired help but I couldn't stay away from that adorable chubby face when she was a young child. Over the years, my feelings for her turned into something more. Through the years, I've been a playmate, a tag partner, a coloring book, a confidant, and a shoulder to cry on. She transformed from a chubby child into a slender teenager. She was beautiful. Dark brown hair. Deep, rich chocolate eyes. Slightly pouty lips. Perfectly curved body.

When her mother told her that a fellow maid had a son that she wished for her to marry, I paid him a visit. I told him that he was not allowed to be with her, let alone talk to her. He told his mother that he did not want to marry her, for she wasn't pretty enough for him. Hearing what he said about her, my love ran straight to my arms.

We would have to sneak around the household to be together. There were stolen glances, quick smiles, and light touches whenever we met around the property. Whenever her fingers would brush mine, my heart was shocked with electricity, emanating from the angel sent from heaven.

I spent many hours fighting my father and mother when the time came that I should choose a wife. I may be older than most men with they marry, but if I couldn't be married to my love then I would rather not be married at all. However, rules stated that I was not permitted to be with her, let alone marry her. I would pine away for her for the rest of time, never knowing what it would feel like to know her as I would a wife.

As a twenty seven year old, it wasn't unheard of a man my age to court someone as young as she. She had been having her cycles for a few months now. She was, for all intents and purposes, a woman. However, her childlike innocence always made itself known. She was, after all, only fourteen.

At the beginning of summer, before she was fifteen, my parents took their leave to their summer home in a difference country. I was left alone to the house and land with minimal workers. My mother insisted that my love's mother travel with them. To begin with, she was apprehensive about leaving her daughter in my care. I reassured her that I would keep an eye on her, to promise that she would be taken care of and not get into trouble.

We were outside in the apple orchard one afternoon. She was picking fruit for the cook and I happened to be riding my horse around the land. She had on a simple white, ankle length dress that fit nicely, showing off just enough of her body to know she had one. She bent over to pick up an apple and I could not contain the groan that escaped my lips. Fortunately for myself, I was far enough away from her that she hadn't heard me. I dismounted my horse and walked around to come up behind her.

I had been careful to stay away from her, not wanting to make things difficult for her or myself. If someone were to find out about my feelings for her, or were to say that we had been together, she would sent away.

I looked around, making sure there were no eyes watching us and leaned in close to her.

"You know that you're not supposed to wear that dress, servant." I heard her suck in a quick, surprised breath.

"I'm very sorry, my lord. I will go change at once." I looked around once more and pushed her up against the apple tree.

"I only say that because I don't want anyone looking at your body but myself." She pulled her lip in between her teeth and furrowed her brows in confusion. "You do not know the things that I think about when I see you dressed like this." I ran my hand over her arm, over her shoulder and cupped her cheek. Her blush creeped up her face and she smiled shyly.

"I wasn't aware. I am sorry, Sir." I chuckled at her as I leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"No need to apologize. You're just being yourself." I rubbed my thumb over her cheekbone and took my other hand to link our fingers together. I lifted our intertwined hands up to my lips and kissed her fingertips. "Meet me in my room after supper tonight. I want some alone time with you." I kissed her hand again and backed away to my horse. I saddled up, glanced over in her direction and winked. She lifted her hand to her stomach and quickly waved her hand goodbye to me. I turned my horse towards the house and trotted off.

That night, after everyone had retired to their rooms or nightly duties, I holed myself up in my room, waiting on her. I paced the room, tentatively running my hands through my hair, wondering what was keeping her. I barely heard her knock out our little secret code on my door I was so lost in my thoughts.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ I walked over to the door, pulled it open, took a quick look around the hall and pulled her into my room. I led her over to my sitting couch and chose to sit down rather close to her. I just admired her. I did not want to push myself on her. I wanted her to return the love that I had felt for her for so long.

"Was there a reason that you requested this time with me, your highness?" I laughed at her as I ran my finger tips over her cheek, chin, and jawline.

"In this room, we do not have titles. We are simply us. You are free to use my given name. Please." She bit her lip once again and nodded her head.

"Then I request that you call me by my name as well, E—Edward." She smiled without showing her teeth and lightly hummed as my name left her lips. I put a little more pressure behind my fingers as they traced the planes of her face. _She is so perfect_.

"As you wish, Isabella." We talked about random things of interest. She told me that she had learned how to read this past winter and we delved into discussion of her favorite things to read. After the sun had been gone for quite some time, I suggested to her that it was time for her to retire for the night. I would not want her to risk her livelihood at my expense. I stood up and reached for her hand, once again linking our fingers together and walked her to my door. She reached for the handle and I laid my hand over hers. She quickly turned her head in my direction, questioning why I wasn't allowing her to leave.

"I want to try something. Stay very still." I braced her against the door and slowly leaned my head down to hers. I ghosted my lips over hers, back and forth without any pressure behind them. She let out a very shaky breath and stood up on her toes to press her lips to mine. I kept the kiss quick and very innocent, only allowing our lips to touch for about four seconds before I pulled back.

"Goodnight, Isabella." Her bright smile appeared on her face as she bid me good night and scampered down the hallway into her room. She turned her head back in my direction, nodded one time and disappeared from my sight.

The next two weeks, we sneaked off to steal quick kisses from each other at every chance we had. I never pressed for more. I wanted her to be comfortable enough with me to _want_ more herself. My parents had sent a letter, stating they would be back around the holidays, saying they were bringing me home a surprise.

I was lying in bed, thinking about that wonderful brunette that captured my heart, when I heard the knock.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She knew from the previous weeks to enter without being prompted to. I had yet to move a muscle when I felt the bed dip beside me.

"Your highness." I pursed my lips together to keep from losing my temper at her.

"Isabella, you are not my whore. You do not address me as one. If I wanted you to be my whore, I would have taken it already." She tensed before mumbling out an apology. I rolled my head over to look at her. She looked completely at ease lying my bed. She looked like she belonged there.

"Sir, if I may be so bold?" I nodded to her to continue. "Why do you not have a ...lady companion?" I blinked slowly at her.

"You of all people should know why." She turned her head back to the ceiling, forehead wrinkled. "Tell me what you're thinking." Five deep breaths were taken before she answered me.

"I would just like to understand why you chose me, of everyone." I clicked my tongue at her and rolled over on top of her. This was the closest we had ever been.

"Because I love you. I don't want anyone if I can't have you." I kissed her long, deep, and sweetly. I pushed my tongue past her lips and entangled our tongues together. I leaned down, propping myself on one elbow, and using the other to cup her neck. I swallowed a soft moan that tried to escape her mouth.

I felt her slide one leg up the back of mine and felt her fingers at the nape of my neck. Her mouth was soft, warm, and inviting. Both of us were panting into each others mouths, breathing in each others exhaled air. I kissed down her chin, across her jaw, and licked at her neck. She was squirming around underneath my body.

"Does that tickle?" She giggled quietly and nodded yes. I hated that she was usually quiet unless she was discussing something that she was passionate about.

"Yes, my lord. It is." We continued to kiss and caress until she was unable to hide her yawns from me. I badly wanted to offer my bed to her, but I knew that would be a mistake. I kissed her goodnight and was once again, was left in an uncomfortable state of arousal.

The letters from my parents kept coming, updating me in their adventures at their current home. I was very worried that someone here would have surely sent word that the servant girl and myself had been spending more and more time everyday together. We just could not keep away from each other. I'm sure that someone would find out and I would lose her. Forever.

I decided that we needed to keep our secret affair to night time only. I just could not risk losing her. She understood, but I could see the sadness in her eyes that we could not be open around everyone. Our kissing turned to touching over the clothes fairly quickly. I knew she could feel me through my trousers every time we touched. One night, weeks ago, she gathered up the nerve to ask me to touch her, under her clothing. I was very nervous. I had been with women numerous times, but this was something very different. There were emotions involved with her. She was my everything. I could not live if something were to happen to her.

Touching her sent my world on fire. She was soft and sexy and very_ innocent_. She was very nervous but eventually I got her to calm down, telling her that I would never do anything that she didn't want me to. Every time that I began to touch somewhere differently, I would ask her permission to continue and then ask if she was okay once I was at my destination.

We finally progressed to lying naked together at night. She was becoming more and more comfortable around me. At first, she would hide under the covers. Then the covers were tucked under her arms. She would sit on my bed, her top uncovered, hiding her bottom half from me in my bed. Eventually, she would enter my room, strip down and lay on top of my bedding. It was a wonderful sight to behold.

We would kiss and touch and caress, never taking any step further. At the beginning of the fall, she came to me one night and asked me to touch her, _down there_. I was taken aback at her forwardness. She laid down on my bed, her legs slightly open. I had grown accustom to seeing the dark curls at the apex of her legs, but this was something else entirely.

I settled myself at the end of the bed, between her legs but far enough away from where I really wanted to be. I slowly massaged my way up her legs and back down again. I felt her muscles relaxing under my ministrations. She let out little whimpers and moans, encouraging me to continue. I got up enough courage to slide my right hand up her leg and cupped her wet sex. The wetness had collected in the tiny hairs that covered her most intimate spot. I parted her lower lips and rubbed my fingers up and down, coating them in her juices. I pushed my fingers inside her body and felt her stiffen.

"Are you okay, my love?" She nodded quickly and urged me to continue. I pushed in a little further and came to her barrier. I pulled my finger back a little, not wanting to cause her any pain. I remembered from my time with the prostitute, that it felt good to a woman to have a man's mouth on her. I inched my head towards her womanhood, taking caution so she would know my intentions. Once I was close enough to inhale her sweet smell, I couldn't hold back. I increased the speed of my fingers and I licked at her bundle of nerves. She moaned loudly and her thighs tightened up around my body. Her breathing had increased and her moans were getting louder the more I continued. I got caught up in her and was surprised that I actually brought her to the edge of euphoria. I felt her inner muscles increasing pressure on my fingers and she was starting to push up against my finger and face. At once, she arched her back off the bed, throwing her head back, and moaning so loudly it was almost a scream. A rush of wetness met my tongue and hand and I gladly licked it up, wanting all of whatever she would give me.

I removed myself from her body and I felt her sink into the bed, becoming sleepy. Her eyes were almost closed and she was barely smiling.

"Oh my goodness. I have never felt something like that before." I kissed her neck and cheek again before lying down beside her. I grabbed her hand and our fingers played together for a few moments before she removed herself from the bed to get dressed. "I must go to my room. I had a wonderful evening." She dipped her head and blushed. I neglected my clothes as I walked her to the door for our good night ritual. However, tonight I would add something to it.

As my lips were almost touching hers, I whispered against them, "I love you, Isabella." She smiled against my lips before almost devouring my mouth with hers. She whispered back the words I had almost dreamed of hearing.

"I love you too, my –Edward." I cocked my head to the side, thinking about how she phrased that.

"Hmm, my Edward. How about you can be My Isabella?" She nodded and quickly turned to leave.

We knew our time was coming to a halt, as the return my parents was fast approaching. We only had about a week before they were home. We made sure to retire early and stay up late together. We had yet to make love. I was perfectly happy with the way things were. She was very shy when it came to my body. I never made her touch me, however much I wanted it, I never asked. My body was hers to do with as she pleased. I knew that she was not ready yet.

The last day before my parents return, we had barely seen each other. I was out, tending to the help on the property while she was getting the house in order. That night, I was sure that she would be too tired to stay up with me, but she shocked me when I heard that wonderful knock again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She entered the room and came straight to my bed. As she stood by the side and started to undress, I jumped up off the bed and made her stop.

"Let me do this for you." I helped her untie the back of her dress and pull it down. Her under garments were next and then she was standing in front of me, in all her glory. I shed my clothes much faster than I had hers and laid us down together on the bed. We began our usual kisses, but there was something behind these kisses. They were more passionate, more longing. I pulled back and looked in her lustful eyes.

"I want you, Isabella. All of you. Please." She leaned up her head and kissed me again.

"Take me, Edward. I'm yours." Our tongues pressed together as my hands roamed her body, reaching down between her legs, rubbing her wetness over her and myself. I knew, from my father and mother, that a woman's first time would not be pleasurable. I needed to tell her, warn her that I did not intend to cause her harm.

"It's perfectly fine Edward. I want to give this to you. Please take it." I pushed her legs up, bending them at the knee and placing her feet flat on the bed. I leaned back down in between her legs, lining myself up at her opening. I slide my manhood up and down, getting myself coated with her wetness, hoping to make it easier on her. Once I was happy with the amount of lubrication, I pressed my head into her hotness.

I almost shoved myself into her, but thought that I needed to take my time, make this memorable for her. I pressed in a little further until I felt her barrier.

"Isabella, this is going to hurt. But, it is necessary." She nodded her head and held her breath as I broke through the skin and claimed her body. It was very warm, almost hot. She was extremely tight around my member that I almost came undone immediately. She tensed up at the pain and she yelped a little. I saw the tears in her eyes. I kissed all over her face, neck, and chest; trying to take her mind off the pain. After I few moments, I pulled myself back and pushed in slowly. She whimpered and I felt terrible. "Would you like me to stop, my love?" She shook her head no, repeating that she was fine.

I pulled out until just the tip of the head was still inside her body, before pushing back in a little faster and harder than the first two times. A small moan let her mouth and I was elated.

"Is it, feeling any better?" I was thrusting in and pulling out, not stopping my motions as I made sure she wasn't in much pain.

"It's bearable. It's starting to feel okay. Please don't stop." I angled my hips a little differently and pushed in again. She moaned a little louder. She was moving around, trying to find a much more comfortable position. I wasn't going to be able to hold off on my release. She was just too tight this time.

"Isabella, I'm about to release." She whispered okay and I pumped in hard, long, deep, and very fast until I felt my seed being spilled into her body. I laid my head on her chest, catching my breath. I pulled out of her confines and laid down beside her.

It had been late when she arrived in my room and looked over at the window and could see the sky starting to lighten up. Dawn was approaching. She noticed as well and scurried around to get dressed. I helped her to slide on her dress, kissed her good night. After she walked out, I turned back to my bed. There was a spot of blood on my bedding. There was no way that was coming out. I would just have to have the other maid change the bedding and through the soiled one out.

My parents arrived shortly before supper was served. I almost told my father the truth when he asked what had me in such a happy mood. I quickly covered up my faltering with 'it's your return'. He seemed to believe me and let the subject drop. As my parents walked into the house, a second carriage came to a stop in front of me. The coachman jumped down and opened the door, to reveal a light blonde female with bright blue eyes. She was taller than most women but very slender.

"You must be Edward." She held out her hand, waiting for me to kiss it. I took it confoundedly, and kissed her hand quickly before dropping it at her side. My mother rushed out of the house and hugged the tall blonde.

"Edward, my son, this is Tanya." I nodded my head at her and started to turn to the house. I felt a hand on my forearm, stopping me in my tracks. As I turned back around, I caught a glimpse of her in the doorway.

"Son, Tanya is to be your wife." I crossed my arms over my chest, and knitted my brows together. "You would not take the time to find a suitable wife so your father and myself chose one for you." My mother led us into the sitting room, discussing my future. I was to marry this _Tanya_ and start my family. I made my distaste for this situation known to my parents. I was not going to marry someone that I did not love. However, my father told me that if I did not, I would not be allowed to hold our title any longer and we would lose everything. The wedding was set for a month from now.

My love was avoiding me at all costs. I had to corner her in the hallway, making up some excuse about her needing to change my bedding.

"I need you to come to my room tonight, servant." She narrowed her eyes at me. "I need new bedding." I widened my eyes at her, hoping that she knew that I just needed to talk to her.

Later that night, I heard the knocks and she appeared.

"Isabella, please understand. I do not want to marry her. I want no one but you. Do you believe me?" I walked closer to her and wrapped her up in my arms.

"Edward, I expected something like this to happen. I will be fine. I love you and want you to be happy. I will...just have to...deal with this." I kissed her, pouring all my love for her into that moment.

"I promise to you, my love, I will never lay with anyone other than you." She looked defeated.

"Edward, my lord, you have to consummate your marriage to her." I knew she was right. I did not want to lay with someone other than my wonderful love, but she was correct. "If you need to make love to her on your wedding night, I understand." I hung my head, embarrassed that she was even talking about something like that.

"I love you and only one. From now until the end of time. I promise you're it for me." She told me I was it for her and kissed my cheek before leaving my room, in tears.

The night of my wedding was a complete disaster. I almost could not perform with my _wife_. I detested the idea of that _woman_. I wanted nothing more than to share my bed with my only love. Tanya had obviously lied to my parents because when I entered her, there was no barrier. She knew too many things to be a virgin. She even put her mouth on my manhood. It felt good and I felt like a traitor. I immediately thought of _Isabella _and I lost all arousal for Tanya.

Months after we had married, Tanya missed a cycle. I knew it could have not been my child because we had not laid together in almost six months. However, she lost the child. I could not be ugly to her but I would not give in to her to try for a real heir. The only person that would carry my heir also happened to carry the laundry.

On our one year anniversary, I spent my night with my love. We made love several times that night. I assured her that it was only her that I thought about, cared about. No one else.

Our affair carried on for almost two years when my whole world changed. I was in my room, reading a letter my parents had sent to me, detailing their travels over Europe.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It was the middle of the day. What could she have to say that would be this important? I opened the door to a teary eyed young woman. I motioned for her to come in.

"Edward, how old am I?" I was taken aback by her question.

"You are almost seventeen?" I stated in the form of a question.

"Edward, how old are you?"

"I am twenty nine years of age. Why does that have to do with anything, Isabella?" She started to cry even harder before placing her hands over her stomach. I stared at her for several moments before it finally registered in my mind what she was trying to tell me.

"You..you have missed your cycle?" She nodded and told me she's missed three. "Have you seen the doctor yet?" She nodded again. "Are you upset?" She shook her head. "Are you going to speak or have you gone mute all of a sudden?" She laughed out loud at me and turned to face my window. I walked over to stand behind her. I slowly lifted my arms and wrapped them around her, placing my hands on her swollen belly.

"What am I going to do? I will be sent away. I can never tell who fathered this baby. Edward, I'm scared." I kissed the side of neck, moving her hair to the other shoulder.

"It will be fine, my love. I promise. I'm so happy that you are giving me a child." I turned her in my arms and kissed her. I placed open mouth kisses around her mouth, licking the corners before pushing my tongue inside her mouth. She fought me for dominance over the kiss, but quickly gave up. I pushed her up against the window, gripping her hips tightly. I slid my right hand down her leg and hitched her leg over my hip, pressing my erection into her body. She tipped her head back and moaned my name. I was licking and nipping at her collarbone when I heard a throat being cleared behind me. Her eyes widened and she immediately pulled herself from my embrace. I was thoroughly pissed off that someone would step into my room without knocking first. I spun around, intending on giving someone a piece of my mind when I eyed my _wife_.

"Tanya, do you need something?" I shielded my love behind, still pressed against the window.

"I saw you assaulting someone in your window. I needed to know who my husband would rather spend his time and nights with other than his wife." I scoffed at her and turned back to my girl, carrying around my whole world. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I will see you tonight. We won't lay together, but I want to spend time with you." I kissed her cheek softly and she exited my room. I eyed my _wife_, raising an eyebrow at her. "Did you need something else?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I had the doctor come this morning." I rolled my eyes at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"And, are you pregnant by the stable boy this time? Or is it the field hand?" Tanya's eyes teared up and she began to cry.

"I can't have children now. There was too much damage from the miscarriage last time." I instantly felt bad for being ugly towards her. I stood in front of her, debating what to do. I pulled her into a quick hug and told her that everything would be okay. "It won't be okay. My husband won't even make love to me." I pulled away from her, putting her a tow arm's length.

"It's not making love if you don't love that other person." I skirted around her and exited the room.

At the beginning of the next summer, my daughter was born. My love's water had broken in the middle of the night and was giving birth for almost a full day. My daughter had hair like her mother and eyes like mine. She was perfect. You could most definitely know that she was my daughter. My little Elizabeth.

Once my parents laid eyes on the maid's child, they knew. My father tried to force my love away but I fought against him. I told him that she had been here since she was a small child and this was the only home she had ever known. I begged my mother not to send her away. So, my father had the help build a small house in the corner of the property for my love and my daughter. She lived there for the rest of her life.

When Tanya fought against me to not spend time with my love or my child, I only did so even more. Eventually, Tanya went back to her old ways and started sleeping with the male help.

It has been more than thirty years since I fell in love with a chubby cheeked child. She has taught me many things about the world. She has given me many things as well.

In the years after Elizabeth was born, my love bore me four more children. First Elizabeth, then Charles, Faith, Honor, and Little Edward. Elizabeth, Faith and Honor all had their mother's hair and my eyes. Charles had my unruly brown/red/blonde hair and his mother's chocolate eyes. Then there is little Edward. He is the exact copy of myself. Same crazy hair and piercing green eyes. I hated that my love wanted to name him that. She told me that he was my little shadow and was destined to carry on the family name 'Edward'. I just gave up the argument with her and let her have her way.

After the death of my parents, I begged Isabella to tell the children they were mine. I'm sure Elizabeth and Charles knew. They were old enough to understand things of that nature. When Faith, Honor, and my junior were older, we sat them down and explained to them about our situation. My children never hated me for not fighting harder for their mother. My daughters thought it was the ultimate love story while my sons knew I was only honoring the family.

I thought back to all we had been through. I never remarried after a harsh winter, when Elizabeth was five, Charles was almost two and Faith had just been born, Tanya passed away from pneumonia. My love never moved into the main house either. She managed to raise 5 children in a two bedroom little shack. I begged and begged. She told me that she was not giving up on her little house. It was the only house she ever really had.

As I stare at 5 children and their children, I'm glad that I made the choices I have in my life. If not I would not know the happiness I have.

I leaned down and scooped up a fist full of dirt. I shook my hand, weighing the earth in my hand. I opened up my fist and a gust of wind blew the dirt out of my palm. I looked down at the plot of land by the house that my children grew up in.

"I love you Isabella. Forever." I kissed my hand and laid it on the headstone of my love, my life and my world.

**A/N: It's not very long. Let me know if you think it sucked. It just came to me one night while my husband and I were watching TV. I figured I'd write it down. R&R! Thanks!**

**-Whitney**


End file.
